1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application of "HEAT CONDUCTING APPARATUS" disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 59-153442 and "HEAT DRIVE PUMP" disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 61-144783 by the applicant of the present invention. More particularly, the present invention relates to a small-size and light weight heat conducting apparatus which can be utilized in a portable heating unit or a heating suit for use outdoors, the heat conducting apparatus having an energy source so that it can be utilized in highlands, on the sea, and cold districts, and the like, to which power or gas cannot be easily supplied.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, gas stoves or body warmers, the energy source of each of which is petroleum type fuel, have been widely used as outdoor portable heaters. However, the stove is dangerous because it is an open fire system. Furthermore, since the stove scatters the major portion of its energy into the air, the energy is not used efficiently. The body warmer encounters a problem that it can heat only a portion. Accordingly, a heating suit and a mat each having a battery and an electric heat structure have been considered. However, the realized energy density per unit weight of the battery has not been satisfactory at present; and therefore, they cannot supply sufficient energy to the suit for a satisfactorily long time. If the structure is arranged in such a manner that it is able to supply sufficiently large energy for a satisfactorily long time, the weight of the structure becomes too heavy, according to the present technological level, causing a problem with carrying the device.